


Down the Rabbit Hole

by missmilkmoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drunkenness, I swear I'll post often, I'm only posting this one sentence at a time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmilkmoon/pseuds/missmilkmoon
Summary: Kokichi Ouma and Saihara Shuichi are both princes of foreign kingdoms. The two had never met but, unsurprisingly, their mothers and fathers had decided without them that it would be best if they married in order to bring the two kingdoms together in hopes of gaining territory.It does not go well.(PS: I decided I'm only posting one sentence at a time. This is gonna have the most chapters ever. This is such a bad idea, but I hope you decide to bookmark just for the hell of it. Lord help us all.)(Also my friend Livi is co-writing, but she doesn't have an AO3 acc)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 53
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi sat across the table from his fiancé, the infamous Kokichi Ouma.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy wore a smirk as he stared right back, his lavender eyes glinting with malice.


	3. Chapter 3

“You aren’t so happy with this development, now are you, Shumai?” Kokichi asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi merely scowled at him from across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

This earned him a hearty smack on the back of his head from his mother, who quietly scolded him for being so rude to their guest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry abt doin this to yall god dman

Ouma giggled, stopping immediately once he noticed his father glaring at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The navy-haired prince merely sighed and took a long sip of his wine.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is going to be rough,” He muttered before pouring himself another glass.


	9. Chapter 9

“You cannot be serious, Shumai! We’re getting married and you decided to drink yourself to death beforehand?? Would I really be such a terrible wife to you?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's over here like *alcoholism noises*

Shuichi rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, _Ouma_. We’re only doing this for the sake of our countries,” he hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

“And you could at least be gracious about it.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Well, it’s hard to be gracious about anything when you’re the insensitive prick I’m being forced to wed.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the insensitive prick? Sure.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ouma’s father clamped down a firm hand on his shoulder, a warning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SENDING ME THAT THERE ARE 7 SUBSCRIPTIONS TO THIS FIC

“Please, boys, behave yourselves. You are acting like fools,” Shuichi’s father commented.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I've been so busy with rehearsals I haven't updated this im so sorry 😳
> 
> anyways here ya go you gremlins

Kokichi huffed as he watched Saihara down his 4th glass of wine in one drink.


End file.
